BEAUTIFUL
by MomoXarii
Summary: Kaname meets Zero as a young boy on a bloody full moon, he is surrounded by dead bodies, thorned vines circle his neck arms and legs creaping into his skin... Yaoi Kaname x Zero
1. Blood Angel

_B-E-A-utiful…_

_Zero stood outside of a prisoners door deep within his fathers dungeons, he knew he was forbidden to even step on dungeon grounds but something had lead him here. It was odd because he had felt this feeling before, but he did not remember where or when. He noticed that the door was covered in seals, he brought his hand up and ran his palm over the flat surface of the door. Todoku stood by his side looking up at him with gold eyes, Zero often summoned his wolf friend for the reason of his eyes being dangerous. His eyes were the reason he was running away from his father and here in the depths of the dungeon he stood in front of a unknown prisoners door who called out to him not by voice but by mind. He left his palm flat on the door and quickly whispered a spell, he pulled his hand away as they burned a bright blue, and hissed as they fell to the floor._

'_Master, your fathers guards are not that far from here we must hide.' Todoku spoke with his thoughts and Zero nodded, he nudged the door open and waited as Todoku went ahead an stuck his white furry head threw the small opening of the doors small opening. The animals lilac eyes scanned the room, it was barely lit by three candles hanging on the corners of the room. With his body he moved the door open a bit more so he was able to turn and look at the far left, that's when he noticed that there was actually a prisoner in this hell hole of a cement room. With the strength of its hind legs to push the door wide enough for Zero. He removed his head from the opening and bit onto Zero's dress shirt sleeve, leading him inside. Once Zero was fully inside the cell Todoku went back to the open door and tried closing with his forehead. Nothing. He tried again putting more force with his two front paws. It still would budge. His ears twitched forward catching footsteps not to far from where they were. Todoku looked threw the opening and noticed the hallway began to flicker with a light coming from another hallway that intersected the one straight where they were. That's when the wolf began to panic, he quickly stepped back and took a deep breath. Counting to three he lounged back on his hind legs and charged at the door making a strong impact that made Zero fall back and land on his butt. The door closed with a loud '__CLANK'_

The canine in alarm pressed the side of his face against the door so his ear could listen to the noise outside. And for some odd reason the sounds of the guards that were coming this way seemed to fade away.

'Odd, I swear they would have hear that?' The white wolf thought as he backed away from the door, turned around and rotted to his master.

"Are they coming?" Zero stared at Todoku with colorless eyes, he brought a hand forward searching for the canine. Todoku came closer and poked his cold nose against his masters palm, reassuring him.

'No, for some reason they seemed to have retreated.' Todoku said threw his thoughts. Zero nodded and closed his eyes inhaling the scent of the room they were in once he exhaled, he turned his head to the right of the room where the man sat. He did not open his eyes since Todoku was his eyes. Todoku out of curiosity walked away from Zero and towards the man sitting in the corner.

~with Kaname~

Kaname stared at the wall in front of him for a second, he then closed the and got stuck in his thoughts for the hundredth time this day. It had been 365 days since Shizuka had brought him his 'meal'. He then began to drown in his thoughts as he reminded himself about the reason he was here in the first place.

It was December and eleven months ago he had killed Shizuka Hiou's human lover. And that was it, and here he was…how awkward. Kaname sighed for the fourth time that day. He didn't like to say it but he missed the fresh air, sun, rain, wind, and all of nature. He held his breath as his keen ears picked up a faint sound at the entrance of the prison. It was about a mile away from him. His hearing was getting sloppy since he hadn't had a decent meal his hearing was shortened from 3 miles to only being able to hear for a mile away. He listened as the steps of whoever was coming walk almost frantically threw the halls. Kaname also picked up the sound of canine paws with the other one's fast steps. He let out his breath and began to call out to who ever that person was, he paused and listened as the steps also paused, but then began to walk again but this time towards his dungeon cell. Kaname smiled to himself he sat back and waited.

~Zero & Todoku

Zero stared with blind eyes at the person sitting in the corner. Todoku quickly gave his master back his ability to see, and his eyes turned back to gold while his masters turned back to there lilac silver color. Zero blinked his eyes adjusting his sight, then he turned his head towards the man. He noticed the person had faded jeans, a white dress shirt that seemed to have turned grey. His hair was a dark brunette color, and it was curly an it reached his shoulders. Zero noticed the man had his arm wrapped in chains, and he had cuffs tight around his wrists bounding them together.

'Vampire cuffs…he's a vampire?' Zero thought to himself not knowing he was walking closer towards the 'vampire'. he crouched down right in front of him and was about to lift his face when he felt something tug him. He looked back over his shoulder and noticed Todoku was biting the hem of the back of his shirt.

"What's wrong Todoku he is no harm?" Todoku did not speak but he shock his furry head saying 'no'. Zero turned around completely to look at his canine friend and was about to protest when something made him sit back. His eyes widened as bounded arms encircled his frame against a rock hard chest. Zero grabbed onto the vampires chained arms trying to pull them above his head to pry himself free but the arms were like steal, he was unable to move them. He panicked once he felt hot breath against the left side of his neck. Todoku began to growl and bark at the vampire, but he was in a state were he couldn't do nothing, if he did he would end up hurting his master.

"What brings such young blood to a place like this, ne?" the vampire behind him finally spoke, and something within that tone and voice seemed to make Zero's heart skip a beat. Zero blushed when he realized he was in between the vampires legs leaning back on his chest.

"Ah…will you please let go…" Zero felt the mans lips And Kaname smiled against the boys neck.

"And why would I do that?" Zero didn't have time to respond once he felt two sharp fangs bit deep into his neck. Todoku began to panic pacing side to side ready to pounce the vampire who was hurting his master.

All of a sudden something in Kaname's mind seemed to click as he drank the boys blood.

'Why…is it so familiar?" He continued to drink as he thought. Then it hit him like a hurricane. He released the boys neck as if his blood had burned his lips. Then a name that was never said but never forgotten escaped his lips.

"Z-Zero?"

Zero froze hearing his name come from the vampire who had just drank his blood, then something deep inside his brain seemed to open like a door and memories ran threw his head like pictures being thrown in the wind.

K-Kana-me…" Zero moved within the vampires arms and turned around fully to look at him. His lilac eyes widened, dark brown hair, ruby eyes it was him. Tears began to form on the edges of his eyes. He brought a hand up and caressed Kaname's cold cheek, and he leaned into the touched.

"It is you…Kaname!" Zero engulfed Kaname in a bear hug, tears falling freely from his eyes now. Kaname hugged as much as he could since his wrists were bound together.

"Zero…" He nuzzled the boys neck inhaling the intoxicating scent that he had since forgot.

"Four year…Kaname you haven't changed at all." Zero let Kaname go but kept his arms hanging on his broad shoulders. There eyes locked brown into lilac and lilac to brown for what seemed like eternity. And the past was rewritten.

_~Flashback…_

_Kaname sat on a branch high in a blossom tree with his back leaning on the trees reddish bark. The night was quiet and calm with barely and wind, and the full moon above glazed the green meadow in front of where the vampire lay. Then his sensitive ears picked up the sound of small feet against the dry earth, rub eyes scanned the ground underneath him, and he noticed a small boy about fourteen or fifteen years of age barefoot with only a black T-shirt that passed his knees running into towards the forest that lay behind Kaname. He sat up to get a good look at the boy who stopped and grabbed onto the same blossom tree where Kaname was, catching his breath. The boys pale skin seemed to glow in the bright light of the full moon, and what caught Kaname's ruby eye was the boys silver head. All he could see was silver hair blocking the view of the boys eyes. Kaname looked up from the boy at the sound of more feet but from adults. They carried torches and some swords, he looked back to the boy and noticed he had disappeared onto the dark forest._

"_That way! He went into the forest!" Kaname let his left leg hang while he brought up the other and placed his arm on it laying his head on his elbow. He just sat there until the last human disappeared into the forest, and then he jumped down and landed on his feet as quiet as the invisible breeze that passes by. With his long pale fingers he folded locks of hair behind his ear, and slowly walked the same direction where the boy and the other humans wandered into. As he walked for about a mile a slow wind began to pick up rustling the trees and waking there inhabitants , but not just that Kaname picked up the faint scent of blood. He stopped and stood there as another breeze passed by and hit Kaname with a very strong wave of blood, his eyes became dilated like a feline's as a pang of hunger hit his dry stomach, but he ignored it as he continued walking threw the now noisy forest._

_After about what seemed like an hour he made it to a lake. His rub eyes scanned the waters surface and he spotted a hump floating on the other edge of the lake. At an inhuman speed he landed on the other side, crouched down and watched the body slowly float towards him. _

_Once it was in better view he noticed scratches and nail like puncture wounds all over the persons shimmering back. Another breeze brought yet another wave of blood, but the difference in this scent as that it was a bit fresher. Kaname stood and began to sniff around at the air as wind began to pick up, he found the trail of where the source was. e began to follow it for as much as thee hours when he finally made it to a flat meadow. Kaname scrunched his nose in pure discuss at the scene before him. Bodies every where, and the bodies of the people from earlier. He also spotted the boy from earlier, but he had his back towards him, but as Kaname stared at the boy his keen eyes noticed a thorn vine crawl up the boys bare leg, and disappear into the pale skin. Kaname stepped forward cautiously so he wouldn't startle the boy._

"_Hey." The boy seemed to stiffen and as Kaname got closer he caught another scent other than blood. Lilac flowers with the faint aroma of chocolate. All of a sudden once Kaname was about a foot away from the child, he abruptly turned around to face him making Kaname hold his breath once he aught sight of the boys eyes. They were a pure red lilac color, that seemed to glow even in the shadow of the full moon. His cheeks were splattered with spots of blood, his knees and arms were also painted with spots and smears of blood._

"_Who…a-are you?"_

"_I should be asking you that, boy." A tear escaped the boys eyes and he brought up his thin pale arm to wipe it away smearing the blood on his face accidentally. But more began to fall freely, Kaname looked down on the floor beside where the boy stood and he saw a body face down surrounded with thorn like vines. He continued to stare and noticed that once the vines cut the persons skin it would suck it up and then the vine turned a deep red with black thorns. He looked back up at the boy._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Kiryuu…-hic-…Z-Zero Kiryuu." Kaname nodded._

"_W-who are y-you?"_

"_Kuran Kaname.?" Zero turned around and stared at his surroundings not showing a single sign of disgust as his eyes ran over the bodies on the floor._

"_Did you do this?" The boy quickly turned to stare at him with large lilac eyes, they seemed to flash red and back to lilac._

"_I d-didn't…I mean…they were…-hic-…gomen…" Kaname came closer and placed a hand on the boys shoulder catching his attention._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to its just…" Zero stepped back a bit wincing as hi foot stepped on something sharp making him lose his balance and fall on his butt. Hit black T-shirt was pulled back revealing his pale thighs in the moon light. Kaname's brown eyes flashed a deep crimson, but he quickly shut his eyes averting his gaze to one of the dead bodies. Then a familiar scent hit his sensitive nose and he opened his eyes to look back at Zero and realized the boy not only cut his foot but he also cut his hand, and Kaname watched as the boy brought the bleeding palm to his mouth and suck lightly. Kaname unconsciously kneed down in front of he boy, and grabbed his arm bringing his hand to his cold lips. Zero tried to pull his hand back, but Kaname wouldn't let go, his wide lilac eyes watched in horror as Kaname licked his wound making his fangs appear and then disappear as he licked the blood of his hand. He closed his eyes and turned away holding back tears threatening to fall again, and somehow got his strength back, and yanked his arm away cradling it against his chest. Kaname sat back on his heals and covered his mouth with his hand not daring to look at the boy feeling completely disgusted with himself. _

"_Y-you're a v-vampire a-aren't you?" Zero somehow got his voice back and his curiosity took over his fear of the vampire. Kaname looked at him and nodded slowly. Zero got up slowly and went over to Kaname running his blood covered fingers over Kaname's lips smearing a bit of blood on them. Kaname unable to control himself licked his lips and Zero smiled._

"_You are a vampire! So…um do you like…drink blood…um?"_

"_Yes, I do." Zero bend down and sniffed at Kaname's chest. He leaned back and stared at him, he then grabbed Kaname's arm and licked his hand, and Kaname stared at him as if he was crazy._

"_You…taste like strawberries…but you don't smell like death…how come?" Kaname blinked three times before drinking it in._

"_Why would I smell like death?"_

"_Oh, well because my mom told me a story, and my step-dad said they smell like death, and have a rotten taste to them."_

"_You've tasted rotten things?" Zero nodded and scratched the back of his head._

"_Ah! One ore question Kuran-sama!?" Zero said cheerfully and Kaname nodded staring at the boys angelic face not being able to look away. A pang of hunger hit his stomach and his eyes traveled to Zero's pale neck. _

_Kaname's red pulsing eyes were hungrily staring at the boys pale neck, and he could tell his hunger was overpowering since he could see Zero's jugular vein pulse slowly underneath the pale sheet of skin. He licked his lips, and Zero gasped as he was turned over and forced to lay on his stomach, his cheek pressed against the cold moist grass, and a hard warm chest pressed against his small back. He shivered feeling warm air blow on the back of his neck, and a hand came from under crawling up his chest and bringing him up a bit off the ground. Zero tried to move his hands, but failed as the vampire's other free hand came and grabbed both his wrists in one hand. T_

_he hand on his chest went up and grabbed his chin gently making his face turn so his pale chest was visible to the cold air and moon light, he gasped as lips pressed against the back of his neck moving his silver hair aside, and traveling to the side of the bots pale neck. Kaname made an amimal like sound making the body underneath him shudder and press harder against him. His fangs grew to there full length and he began to nip at the pale skin, and he accidentally broke the skin and tasted the most sweetest blood he would ever taste. It filled his senses just with the drop he took, and he wanted more. With out warning he bit into the pale neck moaning as fresh, warm pulsing blood flowed into his mouth. _

_Zero closed his eyes tight trying to block the path of tears threatening to escape. His nails dug into the others skin since his hands were being restraint. Then something hard pressed against his inner thighs, and he yelped in surprise, an the vampire began grinding against him in a arousing manner. Zero moaned his senses disappearing forcing him to feel complete pleasure as Kaname…vampire…blood…my blood! He began to struggle making Kaname growl as he drank another mouth full of his blood. The Zero with all his might hit Kaname's chest with his elbow making the vampire release his grip and mouth from his neck. Kaname got up, shaking his head trying to get that fuzzy feeling out and whipped the blood of his mouth with the back of his hand. Zero just laid there with his hands on the side of his head as he tried to pick himself up but failed. He quickly rolled onto his back, but closed his eyes. Kaname's eyes widened and he was at the boys side quickly picking him up and cradling him to his chest. He brought his hand up gently tapping the boys cold cheek, and after getting no reaction he brought his wrist to his mouth and bit into it sucking his blood. Then ran his hand to the back of the boys silver head and brought his face up to his, and there lips meet. _

_Kaname gripped Zero's chin with his index finger and thumb lightly tugging so his mouth opened and he let the blood in his mouth flow into the others. Picking him up bridal style he began to run with un-human threw the forest, and making it to a cabin, kicking the door open with his foot and walking it kicking it closed. He walked quickly threw the living room to his room, and placed Zero on his black bed. He sat by Zero running his hand threw his brown hair, panicking in his mind for a bit until Zero's whimper awoke him from his thoughts. He knew what he had down was unforgivably and that the boy would never forgive him if he found out._

'_Maybe if I take him back to his family…no then would find out sooner or later and kill the poor boy.' He groaned frustrated with himself for ruining this poor innocent boys life. He looked down to him, and saw that Zero was beginning to sweat, and he brought his hand down to stroke the boys flushed cheek._

"_Gomen, Zero."_


	2. Vampire Birth

_He also spotted the boy from earlier, but he had his back towards him, but as Kaname stared at the boy his keen eyes noticed a thorn vine crawl up the boys bare leg, and disappear into the pale skin. Kaname stepped forward cautiously so he wouldn't startle the boy._

_"Hey." The boy seemed to stiffen and as Kaname got closer he caught another scent other than blood. Lilac flowers with the faint aroma of chocolate. All of a sudden once Kaname was about a foot away from the child, he abruptly turned around to face him making Kaname hold his breath once he aught sight of the boys eyes. They were a pure red lilac color, that seemed to glow even in the shadow of the full moon. His cheeks were splattered with spots of blood, his knees and arms were also painted with spots and smears of blood._

_"Who…a-are you?"_

_"I should be asking you that, boy." A tear escaped the boys eyes and he brought up his thin pale arm to wipe it away smearing the blood on his face accidentally. But more began to fall freely, Kaname looked down on the floor beside where the boy stood and he saw a body face down surrounded with thorn like vines. He continued to stare and noticed that once the vines cut the persons skin it would suck it up and then the vine turned a deep red with black thorns. He looked back up at the boy._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Kiryuu…-hic-…Z-Zero Kiryuu." Kaname nodded._

_"W-who are y-you?"_

_"Kuran Kaname.?" Zero turned around and stared at his surroundings not showing a single sign of disgust as his eyes ran over the bodies on the floor._

_"Did you do this?" The boy quickly turned to stare at him with large lilac eyes, they seemed to flash red and back to lilac._

_"I d-didn't…I mean…they were…-hic-…gomen…" Kaname came closer and placed a hand on the boys shoulder catching his attention._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to its just…" Zero stepped back a bit wincing as hi foot stepped on something sharp making him lose his balance and fall on his butt. Hit black T-shirt was pulled back revealing his pale thighs in the moon light. Kaname's brown eyes flashed a deep crimson, but he quickly shut his eyes averting his gaze to one of the dead bodies. Then a familiar scent hit his sensitive nose and he opened his eyes to look back at Zero and realized the boy not only cut his foot but he also cut his hand, and Kaname watched as the boy brought the bleeding palm to his mouth and suck lightly. Kaname unconsciously kneed down in front of he boy, and grabbed his arm bringing his hand to his cold lips. Zero tried to pull his hand back, but Kaname wouldn't let go, his wide lilac eyes watched in horror as Kaname licked his wound making his fangs appear and then disappear as he licked the blood of his hand. He closed his eyes and turned away holding back tears threatening to fall again, and somehow got his strength back, and yanked his arm away cradling it against his chest. Kaname sat back on his heals and covered his mouth with his hand not daring to look at the boy feeling completely disgusted with himself._

_"Y-you're a v-vampire a-aren't you?" Zero somehow got his voice back and his curiosity took over his fear of the vampire. Kaname looked at him and nodded slowly. Zero got up slowly and went over to Kaname running his blood covered fingers over Kaname's lips smearing a bit of blood on them. Kaname unable to control himself licked his lips and Zero smiled._

_"You are a vampire! So…um do you like…drink blood…um?"_

_"Yes, I do." Zero bend down and sniffed at Kaname's chest. He leaned back and stared at him, he then grabbed Kaname's arm and licked his hand, and Kaname stared at him as if he was crazy._

_"You…taste like strawberries…but you don't smell like death…how come?" Kaname blinked three times before drinking it in._

_"Why would I smell like death?"_

_"Oh, well because my mom told me a story, and my step-dad said they smell like death, and have a rotten taste to them."_

_"You've tasted rotten things?" Zero nodded and scratched the back of his head._

_"Ah! One ore question Kuran-sama!?" Zero said cheerfully and Kaname nodded staring at the boys angelic face not being able to look away. A pang of hunger hit his stomach and his eyes traveled to Zero's pale neck._

_Kaname's red pulsing eyes were hungrily staring at the boys pale neck, and he could tell his hunger was overpowering since he could see Zero's jugular vein pulse slowly underneath the pale sheet of skin. He licked his lips, and Zero gasped as he was turned over and forced to lay on his stomach, his cheek pressed against the cold moist grass, and a hard warm chest pressed against his small back. He shivered feeling warm air blow on the back of his neck, and a hand came from under crawling up his chest and bringing him up a bit off the ground. Zero tried to move his hands, but failed as the vampire's other free hand came and grabbed both his wrists in one hand. The hand on his chest went up and grabbed his chin gently making his face turn so his pale chest was visible to the cold air and moon light, he gasped as lips pressed against the back of his neck moving his silver hair aside, and traveling to the side of the bots pale neck. Kaname made an animal like sound making the body underneath him shudder and press harder against him._

_His fangs grew to there full length and he began to nip at the pale skin, and he accidentally broke the skin and tasted the most sweetest blood he would ever taste. It filled his senses just with the drop he took, and he wanted more. With out warning he bit into the pale neck moaning as fresh, warm pulsing blood flowed into his mouth._

_Zero closed his eyes tight trying to block the path of tears threatening to escape. His nails dug into the others skin since his hands were being restraint. Then something hard pressed against his inner thighs, and he yelped in surprise, an the vampire began grinding against him in a arousing manner. Zero moaned his senses disappearing forcing him to feel complete pleasure as Kaname…vampire…blood…my blood! He began to struggle making Kaname growl as he drank another mouth full of his blood. The Zero with all his might hit Kaname's chest with his elbow making the vampire release his grip, and mouth from his neck. Kaname got up, shaking his head trying to get that fuzzy feeling out while whipping the blood of his mouth with the back of his hand. Zero just laid there with his hands on the side of his head as he tried to pick himself up but failed. He quickly rolled onto his back, but closed his eyes. Kaname's eyes widened and he was at the boys side quickly picking him up and cradling him to his chest. He brought his hand up gently tapping the boys cold cheek, and after getting no reaction he brought his wrist to his mouth and bit into it sucking his blood. Then ran his hand to the back of the boys silver head and brought his face up to his, and there lips meet._

_Kaname gripped Zero's chin with his index finger and thumb lightly tugging so his mouth opened and he let the blood in his mouth flow into the others. Picking him up bridal style he began to run with un-human threw the forest, and making it to a cabin, kicking the door open with his foot and walking it kicking it closed. He walked quickly threw the living room to his room, and placed Zero on his black bed. He sat by Zero running his hand threw his brown hair, panicking in his mind for a bit until Zero's whimper awoke him from his thoughts. He knew what he had down was unforgivably and that the boy would never forgive him if he found out._

_'Maybe if I take him back to his family…no then would find out sooner or later and kill the poor boy.' He groaned frustrated with himself for ruining this poor innocent boys life. He looked down to him, and saw that Zero was beginning to sweat, and he brought his hand down to stroke the boys flushed cheek._

_"Gomen, Zero." He shut his eyes feeling utter shame and horror to what the poor boys life was going to turn out with the kind of burden Kaname had just threw on him. He looked back at Zero and watched his chest rise up and down in an unhealthy speed, an his head whipped side to side silver hair clung to his sweaty neck and forehead. All of a sudden he arched his chest up, and Kaname placed a hand on the risen chest feeling the movement of muscles he pushed on Zero's chest softly, and it fell back. His pale arms veins were visible as they glowed red. Then a seal began to form on the pale extended neck, it was a geometric rose with vein like vines surrounding it and the boys neck. The vein like tattoos made it to the boys jaw line glowing a bright red then fading into a dark black as they imprinted on the pale skin. Zero opened his mouth in a silent scream as fangs grew there full length, his hands gripping the sheets, knuckles pure white. Then his eyes snapped open and locked with his ruby ones. They were a dark purple color, with the rim of his eye a crimson, and there eyes stuck like that for a good time until Kaname finally opened his mouth._

_"Zero…" The 'vampire' boy sat up, eyes scanning his surroundings until they locked with Kaname's again. He leaned towards him, and Kaname knew why because all changed after the process become very, very hungry. An he could tell Zero's eyes were on his neck. He flicked brown strands of hair behind his ears and Zero leaned in more, so now Kaname was forced onto his back while Zero on top of him. Both knees on the sides of his upper waist, while he leaned down and licked Kaname's exposed neck. Silver strands of hair tickled his chin as Zero licked his Adam's apple, and then his small but sharp fangs grazes the flushed skin. Then finally he bit and Kaname winced at the incision. They were a bit sharper than he'd expected, and honestly it did hurt, plus he had never been bitten since he was a full breed pureblood he didn't need as much blood as a 'new born'. He closed his eyes drowning in the sounds of his blood pumping and flowing into Zero's hungry mouth. Then his sensitive ears picked up the sound of the burning of wood, and the sound of running feet. He opened his eyes staring at the ceiling as he listened._

_'Humans, only four about 10 miles away.' He concluded in his mind as he silently laid there. Finally Zero released him and leaned back eyes wide filled with fear as he looked down at Kaname's bloody, but healed neck. He covered his mouth with his pale hands shaking his head side to side trying to make all this go away, but it didn't. He opened his eyes as Kaname sat up and grabbed his chin gently._

_"Gomen, Zero…" Zero backed up and got off the bed an stepped away from Kaname, staring at the pureblood with threatening purple eyes._

_"W-What did you do to me?!" Kaname's eyes sadden at the boys sudden outburst._

_"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"_

_"Didn't mean to do what?! Why was I drinking your b-blood!?" Zero's eyes fluttered and his knees buckled failing him. Kaname caught him before he made contact with the floor, and placed him back on the bed. He thought for a moment as he tried to find a result for this problem he had created._

_'Maybe I can erase his memory…yes." Placing a pale hand on Zero's forehead he whispered two quick spells, and closed his eyes as his hand glowed a bright blue. He got up and grabbed the blanket on the bed and covered Zero up to his neck. He walked out of the room and down the hall into his living room dumping himself on his black leather couch. Closing his eyes he dozed off listening to the faint sounds of Zero's calm breathing, and the sound of people, but not paying much attention to them._


	3. Take Him Away

Bleeding Love…

**Momo : it has finally been update!!!!xD**

**Ace : Hoorah...oi where is Kiko?**

**Momo : *smiles evily* X)**

* * *

_Kaname awoke from his thoughts hearing a small whimper, an got up from the couch making his way to his room rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Silently making his way to his bed where Zero laid, he noticed his eyes were not closed and lilac eyes stared at him with a questioning look, Zero got up sitting up on his arms looking around the room. Looking back up at Kaname he finally spoke._

"_Why am I here? How?" Kaname crouched by the bed and ran his hand threw Zero's silver hair placing it behind his ear admiring the multiple piercing buds on it, Lilac eyes never leaving his ruby ones._

"_Don't worry you blacked out in the middle of a meadow and I found you and brought you here." Kaname spoke softly, still running his long slender pale fingers threw the unbelievably silky hair. Zero mouthed 'o' leaning into Kaname's mesmerizing fingers gliding threw his hair so easily. Kaname continued to pet 'his' Zero loving the feeling of the silver strands of hair gliding in between his pale fingers smoothly no tangles what so ever. He stopped and got up feeling that odd feeling in his stomach that made it to his fangs._

"_Come you must be hungry." He extended his pale hand to him. Zero nodded slowly and reached out getting of the bed and following Kaname down the hall and to the kitchen. He looked around the room admiring the feeling of being home. The kitchen was small but homey, it had one window which was above the sink, but was covered with a dark burgundy curtain. The fridge was at the right corner of the room under wall mounted dark wood cabinets which filled the top of the kitchen stopping at the window and beginning again on its other side. The counters were a black marble, with the same color of cabinets below, a black stove stood next to the fridge with a coffee pot on it. _

_Zero sat on a chair at the table, in the center of the kitchen which was the similar color to the cabinets with only four chairs. Kaname calmly walked to the stove and grabbed two coffee cups from the cabinet above the stove, he bored the hot water from the pot into the two cups opening another cabinet next to the one he had opened earlier and pulled out a glass jar with coffee inside. Pouring some in each cup he brought them to the table and sat across from Zero, putting a cup in front of him. Zero grabbed it sucking in all the warmth threw his hand from the cup, and took a quick sip not caring if it was still hot. _

"_I…was wondering if you know how to get to my home?" Zero whispered looking at Kaname with pleading eyes._

"_Gomen, I do not." Zero nodded slowly staring sadly into the black liquid. Kaname didn't know what to say, and he pondered for a moment looking at Zero's silver head._

"_Do you know any body who might know?" He asked in almost a whisper and Zero looked up at him._

"_Todoku might, but I don't think I have enough strength to summon him anymore."_

"_Todoku?" _

"_Ah, he's my eyes…wait!" Zero pointed to Kaname, jumping from his chair knocking it down._

"_Nani?" Kaname meet Zero's frantic lilac eyes._

"_How? How can you look into my eyes and not…um…faint or die?" Kaname raised an elegant brow and shrugged. Zero closed his eyes and rubbed them with his fists opening them again and stepping towards Kaname looking into his brown eyes, and Kaname stared back._

"_Ok, you are weird." Zero leaned back and scratched the back of his head laughing sheepishly to himself._

"_What about your eyes?"_

_Zero brought his index-finger to his mouth and bit on his nail, shrugging slowly._

"_Um…well my father…in the night of my brothers graduation ceremony…I sort of…" His lilac eyes began to shimmer with forming tears and he lowered his head a bit, silver bangs blocking his eyes. _

"_You don't have to…" He was interrupted before he could finish._

"_Iie!…Iie…I want to say it so I can get it off my chest…" He unconsciously gripped onto his black shirt, right above the heart his bangs still covering his lilac eyes from Kaname's view._

"_Then what happened on your brothers graduation ceremony?" He dunned softly to the shaking boy._

"_I…hurt mother -hic-…Iie I won't cry…" he wiped the tears that began to fall down his cheeks and shook his head. Kaname watched patiently not wanting to push him into telling, even though in his head he really wanted to know what the boy was capable before he meet him._

"_She…well I looked over at…her…and she looked at me…our…our eyes meet and…she fell…" He slowly looked up at Kaname and bit his lip, noticing the others face showed no signs, of pity, shock, or anger…nothing not even his brown eyes, they were completely cold, but he shook his head and averted his gaze continuing._

"_Father…accused me…and I was locked in my room for…three months…I escaped and he sent…people after me…"_

"_Who is your father?" Zero bent down to pick up the fallen chair and put it back under the table._

"_I don't know…never meet him."_

"_How can you not meet your own father?" Kaname chuckled._

"_Never did since I was born…my mother said he never had a chance to see me…"_

"_Mhm…"_

"_I knew it was for another reason…I over heard them arguing one night…and he said he never wanted to see my demonic face ever again…"_

"_Oh…" Kaname finished his coffee and grabbed Zero's mug and dropped both cups into the sink, gesturing for Zero to come into the living room. Zero sat onto the black leather sofa, and Kaname sat next to him. The Silver haired boy sat Indian style facing Kaname and leaned forward._

"_So…who are you exactly?" Kaname turned to look at him and smiled._

"_Kaname Kuran, My family is gone, and I live here alone."_

"_Where did your family go?" Kaname chuckled and tilted his head to look Zero into his lilac eyes._

"_No, Zero my family is gone,, such as forever."_

"…_?" Zero eyes widened and he smiled nervously._

"_Gomen…" Kaname smiled and leaned back, and ran a hand threw his brown locks combing them back with his long slender pale fingers, when all of a sudden he felt a warm tongue lick the side of his neck. He was about to turn his head, but a hand griped his brown locks from behind and slowly pulled his head back exposing his pale neck.. Feeling Zero's shuddering chest against his he relaxed, and he ran his arm up, and his pale hand a top his silver head coaxing him to his neck. Zero's hot breath came in fast harsh pants on the side of his neck, his small fangs grew there full length, and slowly glazed above his jugular vein._

_Finally he broke the soft pale skin on Kaname's neck moaning as the sweet metallic liquid touched his tongue and travel down his dry throat filling his senses. Kaname shut his eyes enjoying the sound of Zero, the slurping, gulping, and panting filled his sensitive ears. Then the feeling of Zero's fang left his neck and he leaned up noticing Zero was crying._

"_H-how…I…vampire…" Zero covered his mouth with both hand, and got up stepping back, away from Kaname. His lilac eyes stared in complete fear at Kaname, and his ruby eyes softened, he got up and stepped forward, but Zero stepped back shaking his head._

"_Zero…Don't…" Zero looked up at him, tears falling freely down his pale flushed cheeks. And Kaname got close enough, and he cupped Zero's moist cheek with his pale palm, and rubbed the tears off with his thumb. He brought his other hand up and did the same, picking Zero's head up a bit so there eye could meet._

"_Gomen…I did this…"_

"_I'm…a monster…" Kaname shook his head bangs framing his face, and he lowered his head, so there foreheads could meet, and he looked deep into Zero's tinted ruby lilac eyes._

"_You are no monster…I made you one…and…if you can forgive me please do. It was not my intension…gomen…" Zero bit his lip, and more tears fell down his cheeks, and he brought his pale hand and covered Kaname's right hand that was above his cheek, and Kaname smiled._

"_Do you forgive me?" Zero shook his head._

"_No…" Warm lips touched his not allowing him to finish, his lilac eyes widened, but slowly closed them and stood on his tip toes. Kaname tilted his head, and licked Zero's bottom lip asking for entrance, which was given without thought. He explored Zero's mouth, coaxing his shy tongue to join, and he did, he ran his hand to the back of Zero's neck, and the other on his back. Suddenly a bang was heard at the door, and Kaname broke the kiss growling in his throat, eyes flashing towards the door. _

"_Zero!" Kaname looked down at Zero giving him a questioning look._

"_Its my master Toga…you have to hide!" Zero pushed Kaname lightly on his chest, but Zero gripped his arm and brought him against his chest._

"_I don't want to leave…" Zero blushed and began to hit Kaname's chest lightly._

"_Iie, Iie, Iie! He will hurt you and I don't…" Kaname grinned, he lifted Zero's chin so he could face him._

"_Don't want what?"_

"_N-no leave…I…my father will kill me if he finds out…my master will!"_

"_Hai, hai I'll leave." He bent down and gave Zero a quick peck on the lips and disappeared in a cloud of grey smoke. Zero touched his lips with the tips of his fingers, smiling, but them the sound of a door slamming onto the ground came to his ears, and he turned to see his master staring at him._

"_Zero! Who…why are you here!?"_

"_I…"_

"_Your father is truly over his patient limit with you!" Zero glared at his master at the mention of his father._

"_He actually cares now?" Toga shook his head and plucked the cigarette from his mouth blowing a cloud of smoke out._

"_Zero, you know your father cares…"_

"_He doesn't! He called me a monster!" Zero gripped his shirt above his chest and winced falling to his knees, he over did his vocal cords this time. Toga came and lifted him up and walked out the house where three other vampire hunters awaited his return. He nodded to them and made his way back to Zero's home, but non noticed the blazing ruby eyes sending daggers at them from above in the trees. Kaname's eyes never left Zero's from, and when they disappeared into the brush of the forest, he was not far behind above there heads._

"_Master, let go! I can walk my self!"_

"_Its not the matter 'if' you can walk, its just that I know you will run away again."_

"_Iie, I won't your hurting my arm! Let go!" Zero successfully sent a punch square in the face of his master sending him crashing into a tree, and taking this chance Zero stumbled away while the three other vampire hunters ignored him putting there attention to there commander._

_Zero ran as fast as his thin legs let him, and came into a crashing contact with a swamp lake. He looked over his shoulder, panting he turned back and ran threw the brown water not caring that he was getting wet. Stumbling, he leaned against a tree for support he made it to the other end of the swamp, and he looked up coming face to face with…Kaname._

"_K-Kaname?!"_

"_Zero!" The silver haired boy looked back to see his master and the others at the other end of the swamp staring at him and Kaname. Ignoring them Kaname helped Zero from the shallows of the greenish brown water, and Zero leaned on Kaname for support since his legs were burning with pain. He heard a click and stared back in shook at his master, who was pointing his anti-vampire rifle to Kaname, now standing in the middle of the swamp._

"_Step away from the blood sucker Zero!" Kaname glared up at the man, but he was pushed away abruptly from Zero._

"_Go…he will kill you…please leave!" Kaname's eyes traveled from Zero's panicking lilac ones to the burning pale brown ones of the man Zero called master._

"_He can try…"_

"_Iie…"_

"_Zero!" They boy growled and he turned spreading his arms blocking Toga's gun point from Kaname, his pale brown eyes widened in shock._

"_Iie!" Zero looked over his shoulder and looked into Kaname's brown ones with a pleading look._

"_Please…" Kaname smiled and nodded, he wanted to kiss Zero but was interrupted when that man again called out to Zero._

"_Good bye Zero…I'll meet you soon."_

_Zero was walking behind his master, while the other three walked behind him so he wouldn't escape, and either way he knew he could, but he was home now and if he escaped now he would get punished severely by his father. The walked for a good twenty minutes finally making it to two large doors, perfectly carved and shined to the core, with a dark burgundy wood. The doors opened and Zero was pushed inside, arms grabbed at both sides of his shoulders holding him still at the center of the arena shaped room. His lilac eyes looked around not daring to stare into anyone's eyes, then his eyes spotted his father on the higher chairs, his face covered with a shadow from the candles that lit the room dimly. An elder vampire hunter got up and read from a paper in front of him._

"_Zero Kiryuu, son of Lord Kiryuu and Queen Hiou, you are here today to be accused of breaking many of your fathers laws. One you ran away. Two you stepped on forbidden prison grounds, and third of all you placed your mother in a coma." Zero's eyes snapped towards the elder and there eyes meet, cold lilac to pale blue, and all of a sudden the man seemed to choke as if trying to breathe in air, then he fell over hanging from the wooden railing._

"_Zero!" He shut his eyes at his fathers harsh voice, and someone gripped his hair pulling his head back and wrapped a black cloth over his eyes, releasing him he opened his eyes and saw nothing, but black. His newly sensitive ears picked up the sound of quick footsteps, and then quiet whisper._

"_Zero! Were you bitten by a dead being?!" His lilac eyes widened under the cloth and he bit his lip, eyes shutting tight._

"_ZERO!" out of nowhere someone again gripped his hair, but this time he felt hard, rough fingers try and pry his mouth open, and he bit onto it, the person wrenched their hand back._

"_He has fangs my lord." He heard his father growl, and then the sound of chains came from behind him._

"_Take him away and lock his room with chains!" He arms were yanked back, and his wrists were wrapped in cold chains, he was dragged back and then flung on someone's shoulder, he felt a sharp pain on his neck. Everything went black._


	4. Crimson Night

Momo :: Im goin to warn you not because theres lemon BUt because i suck at writing lemons!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Ace :: *covers nose with napkin*

Momo :: Whats wrong wit ya?

Ace :: You have a racoon on your head...

Momo :: WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"_Let me out!!!" Zero had awoke in his room, the windows were sealed with blocking spells, draped in chains, and painted over with thick black paint.. It had been well over a month, with only his fathers guards as visitors since they would bring him food, and once in a while his best friend, whom was a maid would visit him often when he came to 'clean' his room, and he would inform him of the news happening outside his room. And today he began to feel a sudden desire in his chest needing…no…wanting to do something anything! After trying desperately for the fifth time to try and leave his room by making noise to try and catch there attention, but it failed. He slide to the floor and brought his legs hugging them up to his chest, resting his chin on his knees, sighing as he tried to blow off stray strands of silver hair away from his face. It had grown down barely caressing his shoulders, his eyes a deeper shade of lilac mixed with stains of crimson, and he grew about an inch taller, not much of a difference, but it was something._

_Then there was a brief knock on the door, making his jump to his feet backing off as the sound of chains could be heard on the other side. The door opened with a loud squeak, and in came his friend, Syra, he was five foot three which was small but he was stronger than the other tall maids in his home, and he had a dark shade of green for his eyes, dark waves of straight jet black hair which was in a high pony tail with a straight bang covering his forehead. He wore a deep ocean green dress shirt, which matched his eyes, and black dress pants that fit his small frame. And he smiled, his still baby like features showing as he came in and closed the door._

"_Konbanwa, Zero." Syra walked in and patted Zero on the shoulder._

"_Konbanwa, Kore wa nandesu ka?" _

"_I have some good news…and some good news…first your father is talking about finally letting you out of your room…but the bad news is that he wants to send you to Hunter Discipline Academy."_

"_NANI!" Zero bit his lip and quickly walked to his desk, throwing cabinet doors open, papers flying everywhere. Syra's eyebrow twitched._

"_Do you know I have to clean that?" Zero stood up and glared at his friend._

"_I. Will. Clean. It." Syra nodded, and Zero turned back to his searching._

"_Aha! Hunter Discipline Academy." He opened the pamphlet he found and began to scan the contents, his lilac eyes widening, he dropped the pamphlet._

"_I can't go there! They make you wear uniform!" Syra snorted, and he came towards Zero picking up the pamphlet and reading it, his green eyes widening was well._

"_Holly Shit…that's torture!" Suddenly a harsh knock came from the door._

"_Syra-san! Your needed in the kitchen!" _

"_H-Hai! Gomen Zero-kun I must leave."_

"_Bye." Zero crouched down and started to pick up papers one by one placing them on his desk, as Syra left chaining his door up again. Tears began to burn his eyes threatening to fall, but Zero shut them tight and ran to his bed laying on his warm white sheets curling up into a ball. He opened his eyes, letting them wander to the painted window, he glared at them, and all of a sudden vines shot at them like bullets breaking the glass windows, shards falling glimmering as light finally came in. He sat up bewildered as the vines crawled back to him, sliding under his arm disappearing under the pale skin, his fear filled eyes crawled over his arm as he brought it up, and he stared at the multiple vine like tattoos appearing._

"_How?" He fisted his hand, and watched as his blue veins appeared under the surface of his skin, And then disappear. A cool breeze moved the curtains, and it came in his room crawling invisibly towards him to caress his burning skin, and to freeze the tears falling freely down his pink tinted cheeks. It all reminded him of how Kaname gently held his head in his hands, cold fingers brushing against his warm cheeks, cupping them as if he were made out of porcelain. He fisted the fabric above his heart, hating how it beat uncontrollably, as if it were to break out of its cage. The light from the sun laid on the cold surface of his tile floor, calling to him, for him to touch the warmth, and as if it controlled him he slowly slide his legs to the edge of his bed._

_His eyes were a pale lilac, no longer filled with life, or emotion. Zero fell to his knees right in front of the light afraid to go any further and touch it, his mechanical hands trembled as he lifted it towards the light, specks of dust were illuminated as the pasted the light in slow movements, not wanting to leave its secure warmth. The pale tips of his finger brightened with the sun's light, he sat back on his heels twisting his arm so his pale palm could absorb the light. A warm smile crossed his emotional features, a knock came at the door, eyes turning a cold ruby lilac color, and his eyes crawled to the door, he turned around but didn't say a word._

"_Master Zero are you all right?" He didn't answer, and another knock this time more impatient._

"_Zero-sama?! Are you in there?" It was the aggressive voice of a female maid. Vines dug out from under his pale skin, the worm like stems a deep green, thorns a dark crimson, twitching and snapping towards the door. They froze before touching the door once Zero heard another voice after the female called his name again, and it seemed familiar too familiar. Vines disappeared under his skin as the sound of chains falling on tile floor was heard, and then the door opened revealing…Kaname?_

"_Konbanwa Zero-kun." The wavy haired brunette looked over his shoulder and waved off the maid, telling her everything was fine. His pale hand came up to comb his brown hair back with one swift movement, and Zero's cautious eyes ran over the mans body. He wore a dark crimson tuxedo, with a white dress shirt underneath, and a black tie, multiple silver chains and pins clung to his collar and the edge of his sleeves._

"_Kaname?" his voice was barley audible to him, but the person across the room smirked._

"_Iie, my poor Zero-kun I am not him." Zero's curious features darkened, and he stood._

"_My you must have a temper." He walked, or more like floated to the broken window, Zero didn't back away from him, but he kept his lilac eyes hard on the mans figure. He ran his hand over the area where the glass wasn't broken, then he turned to him bringing the hand on the window to his cheek making him face up to look at the mans betraying face._

"_I'm Rido Kuran, I am Kaname's uncle." Zero's eyes narrowed into slits_

"_What are you doing here?" Rido smiled, almost making him think it was Kaname whom was playing a part to come see him, but that quickly changed when his ruby eyes flashed a bright red, very different from Kaname's dark crimson._

"_I'm here to tell you I can give you your freedom, but…" Zero cut him off._

"_I have to go to Hunter Discipline Academy?" Rido chuckled, drawing circles on his cheek with his thumb._

"_Iie, my offer is completely different." He bent down to Zero's eye level, and flicked a stray strand of hair behind his pierced eat._

"_What offer? Who did you make it to?"_

"_Sometimes I wonder if you are really fourteen."_

"_I get that a lot." _

"_Well I made the offer to your father and he accepted." Zero's eyes were covered in curiosity and horror._

"_My offer was when you turn eighteen…that I could have your hand in marriage." his lilac eyes widened._

"_A-And how will you give me my freedom?" He grinned, pearly white teeth simmering in the little light in his room._

"_You will come live with me." Zero opened his mouth about to say something, but closed it turning away from Rido._

"_You have no other choice," his expensive shoes clicking on the tile as he walked to the door, "And if I were you I wouldn't want to spend my days in this room." The door shut behind him, chains were placed back. Zero fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands, allowing tears to fall._

_Zero laid on his bed, looking up at the ceiling thoughts running, jumping and crashing in his mind. How could he ask me that I'm a male, but I don't have to be a female to…No! He sat up, looked at the broken window it was already night fall, the moon high in the dark white specked sky._

"_I'm so stupid…"_

"_No your not." His eyes snapped forward at his door to see a dark figure leaning casually against it._

"_K-Kaname?" The figure stepped forward and crawled onto his bed, forcing him on his back, Zero looked up into dark crimson eyes. Kaname leaned down and nuzzled Zero's neck, brunette hair tickling his chin, he laid in between Zero's thin pale legs, pulling down the large shorts he had on down to his thighs. Zero brought his arms up and fisted Kaname's crimson dress shirt, tears began to fall from his cheeks, but he quickly wiped them off, and tried to sit up but Kaname groaned in frustration as he licked the side of his pale neck. Zero whimpered feeling Kaname's fangs glaze his moist skin, Kanames fingers threaded through his silver hair moving his head to the side to get better access. _

"_K-Kaname…" The older vampire ignore the plea, and sunk his fangs into the welcoming skin, moaning as the familiar scent and taste of Zero's delicious blood filling his senses. Zero's watery lilac eyes stared up at the ceiling, and he also ran his pale hand through Kaname's brown locks, the other clinging onto the crimson fabric of his shirt. Kaname's arm ran under his back picking up his body a bit so their chests meet, and Zero lost all control, and he moaned the vampire's name bucking up against the him earning a groan from him. _

_Kaname dug his hand under Zero's black T-shirt, cold finger gliding over his flat chest, finding a perk nipple and twisting it between his fingers, making the younger vampire under him yelp. He finally released the silver hair vampire's neck, and leaned up a bit staring down at Zero's irresistible face. His silver hair spread over the white pillow like a beautiful web, his cheeks were colored over with red, pink lips parted panting lightly, and his lilac eyes were half lid, lilac mixed with red shimmered in his cat like eyes._

"_Zero…" Zero grinned, points of his fangs pressing onto the sides of his lips, and suddenly he switched their positions, him on top and Kaname under him. His thighs pressed against Kaname's waist as he unbuttoned Kaname's crimson dress shirt, only three down and then he spread the fabric away from his desire. The little moon light creeping into his room shimmered on the revealed skin of Kaname's collar, he licked his lips and leaned down to lick at the welcoming skin above Kaname's Adam's apple, and it didn't take much time before his fangs sunk into the pale skin._

_Kaname shivered underneath him, and something hard pressed against his behind, making him whimper as he drank the intoxicating poison. Kaname ran his hand threw his silver hair coaxing him to drink, and the other pulled up his black T-shirt again, and ran down the side of his waist to the rim of his shorts. Once Kaname felt Zero release his fangs he switched the position again, and Zero sucked in air in surprise, but it was replaced with a moan once Kaname ran his cold pale over his chest, stomach and stopping above the rim of his shorts. His ruby eyes were glazed over with lust and desire, his other hand removing strand of hair from Zero's face._

"_Zero…don't cry…" Zero bit his lip and looked away from Kaname not wanting to look into his eyes, but cold fingers brushed against his cheek gently lifting his head making him face up to Kaname, but he kept his eyes tight shut._

"_Zero look at me." He bit his bottom lip, shaking his head, and he tried to push Kaname off of him but he grabbed his wrists, placing them above his head, holding them with one hand, the other still on his cheek._

"_Zero." His voice carried some threads of anger and impatience. And once he felt warm lips against his biting area on the side of his neck his mind betrayed him._

"_K-Kaname…ah…"_

"_Now tell me what is bothering you."_

"_You know is still haven't forgiven you for changing me," Vines circled Kaname's arm, but without thorns, Kaname's serious expression didn't change._

"_Tell me." _

"_I…my father wants me to go to Hunter Discipline Academy." He lied._

"_Hmmm." Kaname without warning gently pressed his lips to Zero's half opened ones sliding his tongue through. Zero moaned, but bit onto Kaname's lip forcing him to release him, and Kaname growled._

"_I. Hate. You. Remember." Kaname ignored the retort and leaned down for another kiss but Zero turned his head and it landed on his cheek._

"_Zero…" Kaname sounded like a child, and Zero smiled._

"_No." Kaname groaned in annoyance and leaned back, not releasing Zero's wrist._

"_Nande?" _

"_Because you're the reason I am stuck in my room." Zero half whispered through his teeth._

"_Isn't that a good thing?" Zero's eyes widened and he bucked against Kaname angrily, but earned another moan from the older vampire._

"_Good thing? How is that a good thing!? I'm in my room for a month and your flapping your wings free and happy!?"_

"_I'm not happy…I couldn't find you your scent was covered with hunter spells surrounding your home. I thought you hade escaped."_

"_Oh smart one how was I suppose to do that when that chain my door and windows?!"_

"_Calm down Zero."_

"_No! No! No!" His lilac eyes burned with hate, and sadness, tears clung at the sides of his eyes._

"_Zero, please. Zero sniffed, and turned away from Kaname's pleading stare._

"_I hate you."_

"_Zero…please don't say that I never wanted to hurt you." Zero wrenched his wrist from Kaname's hold and jumped of the bed, making his run for the bathroom, but a well built arm circles his waist bringing him back to a hard chest. _

"_Let go." Kaname nuzzled the back of his neck, then he left butterfly kisses on the side of Zero's neck both arms wrapped around his shoulders. Zero gripped his arms trying to pry them off._

"_Dame…"_

"_Iie, unless you tell me why tour angry." Zero sighed._

"_I told you already."_

"_No you were lying."_

"_No I wasn't…"_

"_Aishiteru…" Zero's eyes widened._

"_I-Iie…"_

"_Aishiteru…" Tears fell from the corners of his eyes, as he closed them shut._

"_Do you love me Zero?"_

"_You made me into a monster…how can I love you…I can't love you."_

"_Doushite?"_

"_B-Because my father would never allow me to leave with you…"_

"_He'll never know." Zero leaned his head back, Kaname's chin on top of his silver head._

"_I can't…my mother…"_

"_We will come visit her."_

"_Iie Kaname even though…I…"_

"_Do you love me?"_

"_I've only know you for a day…"_

"_I don't care…" Zero pouted._

"_Why me? I'm a male!"_

"_I don't care what you are, I love you." Kaname kissed his silver hair, nuzzling it tightening his arms around Zero afraid he would disappear._

"_How can you love me…I'm…Kaname?" _

"_Nani, Ai?" Zero blushed, but he bit his lip shaking his head._

"_Say it." Zero whimpered, as he began to sob._

"_Doushite?!"_

"_I want to hear you say it…mean it."_

"_But I don't…"_

"_Don't lie…I can feel it in our bond…that's how I found you…you imagined me and it made it to me." Kaname turned Zero in his arms, leaning down, foreheads touching._

"_Say it, please?"_

"_Watashi…" Zero looked away, biting his lip. Kaname's ruby eyes never leaving Zero's face, taking in every movement, every expression._

"_Aishiteru, Eien." Zero looked up at him lilac eyes, pupil dilated, mixed with ruby._

"…_Aishiteru…" Kaname ran his lips over Zero's, barely touching._

"_Again…"_

"_Aishiteru, Kaname." There lips touched for a second time, but this time Zero let himself be carried away and he melted into the kiss, lips pressing eagerly against Kaname's. Tears falling again, down his pink tinted cheeks, Kaname ran his hand threw his silver hair pressing his lips closer to his, the other arm on his lower back, pressing his body to his. Zero's arms snaked around his pale neck, Kaname slide his tongue across Zero's lips asking for entry, and getting it without hesitation, allowing him to explore Zero's warm mouth. Zero moaned low in his throat, fingers entangling into Kaname's silk soft brown hair._

_Somehow they ended up back on his bed, Kaname on top in between his thighs, and without his crimson shirt. Briefly, Kaname broke the kiss to remove Zero's black T-shirt, and lips connected once again. His cold hands roamed Zero's flat chest, fingers twisting around the erect bud, earning a delighted whimper. Kaname removed Zero's shorts in on swift movement, and Zero gasped feeling the cold night air hit his warn sensitive body, freely revealed to the night. Kaname stood and removed his pants as well, throwing them across the room, and returning to ravish Zero's already swollen lips._

"_Ngh…K-Kaname…" Kaname stood over him on all fours, smiling wickedly down to him. Zero's lilac eyes scanned Kaname's flawless body, making it to Kanames, hard on._

"_Uh…Kaname where are you going to do with that?" Zero pointed to Kaname's arousal, and the older vampire chuckled, leaning down to the younger ones ear level, lips tracing the shell of his ear._

"_Your going to help me."_

"_Nani! Wooah hold on!." Zero grabbed his blanket and covered him self with it, Kaname sighed and leaned back._

"_What?"_

"_How the…with that and me? I'm a male not a women!?"_

"_Do you think I don't know that?" Zero bit his lip, shaking his head, eyes never leaving his ruby ones, searching for an answer._

"_Where…?" Kaname probed his index finger on Zero's entrance and his lilac eyes widened, and suddenly Kaname entered his finger in, Zero arched his back chest touching Kaname's, mouth opened in a silent scream._

"_N-no!…" Zero shivered feeling the odd sensation a Kaname's pale finger inside him being pulled out and back in, then another finger slid in._

"_Ahh…" Kaname smiled, somewhere he had found that bundle of nerves, making Zero arch beautifully underneath him, hands grabbing onto his biceps nails digging into the pale flesh, blood sliding down his arm._

"_Relax…" Zero closed his mouth trying to fight back another moan as a third finger was inserted, but failed._

"_Argh…nn…Kaname it feels weird…take it out…" Warm lips kissed his jaw line, forcing the feeling of Kaname's fingers to disappear into a bliss of pleasure, and unconsciously he bucked his hip, and Kaname smiled against his skin. He removed his fingers and Zero whimpered in disapproval, he glared up at the smiling vampire. _

_Then something warmer and harder probed his entrance, his lilac eyes widening, and he bit his lip covering his mouth with his palm. Kaname saw the freight him his lilac eyes and he leaned down removing Zero's hand from his mouth and he kissed him, lips moving in perfect rhythm. _

_In one swift jerk of his hips he buried himself deep into Zero's walls groaning into the kiss at the tightness surrounding his erection. He shivered and ran his arm under Zero's back using his elbow as support, the other gripping his pale slim waist as he started a slow movement._

"_Ah…" Zero broke the kiss, Kaname nuzzled under Zero's chin now holding his waist as he quickened his pace, pants coming ragged._

"_Zero…move your hip…" Zero obeyed and he bucked rhythmically with Kaname's fast pace. He brought up his hand and began pumping Zero's abused arousal, making him moan again._

"_Ahh…ah…Ka-name…I feel weird…" Zero gripped onto his bicep tighter, and his other hand gripped the back of his neck for support._

"_Nn…Zero…" Kaname came hard into Zero, claws dug into the sensitive skin of his slim waist drawing blood, Zero's walls tightened as well._

"_Nnn…Zero too tight…" Zero's body arched again up against his chest, and fell back onto the bed. His chest rising and falling as he panted threw half opened lips. Kaname's eyes flashed deep crimson as he looked at Zero's flawless face, pink cheeks, light red lips, eyes staring up at him with lazyness, dark purple, dilated pupils. His thin arms circled his neck and brought him down, lips touched his softly, and became more passionate by the second, the moon a deep crimson shadowing above in the sky, gloomy light entering threw the broken glass._


End file.
